Oh ternyata
by Mas'ud suhail
Summary: Boboiboy dan Yaya sering dihantui hantu bernama Fang.di ingin membalas dendam kepada orang yang membunuhnya.apakah Boboiboy dan Yaya berhasil menemukan pelakunya,telusurilah cerita ini.(Chapter 2 up).
1. chapter 1

Halo semuanya jadi ini adalah fanfiction pertama dan bertema horor.kalau gak nyambung ceritanya ya maklumlah masih newbie hehe.

charachter Boboiboy milik animonsta

so lets start this story

dialah seorang laki-laki bertopi jingga baru pindah ke pulau rintis.dia berumur 13 tahun sekarang.dia adalah Boboiboy.dia sekarang tinggal bersama atoknya yang bernama tok aba.dia sedang berjalan-jalan di taman.dia sedang menikmati pemandangan pulau rintis.dia duduk di kursi taman.lalu seorang perempuan berhijab pink dan memakai syal dilehernya datang dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"eh,permisi boleh aku duduk"kata si perempuan.

"tentu saja boleh"kata Boboiboy.

"namamu siapa"kata si perempuan.

"namaku Boboiboy,aku baru tinggal disini,namamu juga siapa"kata Boboiboy.

"oh,namaku Yaya,salam kenal."kata si perempuan bernama Yaya.

"salam kenal juga,aku cucunya tok aba"kata Boboiboy.

"oh tok aba,eh Boboiboy,kau bersekolah dimana"kata Yaya.

"aku bersekolah disini,aku tinggal disini karena,aku ingin membantu atok aku,jadi aku memutuskan tinggal disini dan bersekolah disini"kata Boboiboy.

"oh macem tu"kata Yaya.

"eh,Yaya kau tinggal dimana"kata Boboiboy.

"aku tinggal di sebelah rumahmu"kata Yaya.

"oh ye dah dulu ye,aku mau kembali ke kedai untuk membantu atok aku"kata Boboiboy.

"oh baiklah,aku juga mau pulang,mau membantu ibuku,dah ye,assalamu'alaikum"kata Yaya.

"waalaikum'salam"kata Boboiboy.

lalu Boboiboy pun kembali ke kedai nya untuk membantunya membereskan kedai.

"hah sudah pulang,kau dari mane"kata tok aba.

"aku dari taman tadi,hanya berjalan-jalan,lalu bertemu seseorang"kata Boboiboy.

"eh dia siapa"kata tok aba.

"nama dia tadi Yaya,tok"kata Boboiboy.

"oh,Yaya tetangga sebelah "kata tok aba.

"oh pantas saja dia bilang rumahnya di sebelah rumahku"kata Boboiboy.

lalu seorang anak laki-laki gendut seperti orang India datang ke kedainya.

"eh kau siapa."kata Boboiboy.

"aku Gopal,pelanggan setia tok aba,salam kenal"kata Gopal.

"aku Boboiboy,cucunya tok aba salam kenal juga"kata Boboiboy.

"hmm,pelanggan setia apanya,hutang gak pernah dibayar"kata tok aba.

"hehehe,hot coklat satu tok."kata Gopal.

"hmm,yelah"kata tok aba.

"eh Boboiboy kau baru disini"kata Gopal.

"Haah,aku disini mau membantu atok aku,karena dia kan sudah tua,jadi aku pindah kesini untuk membantunya,dan juga aku bersekolah disini"kata Boboiboy.

"oh,seperti itu"kata Gopal.

tiba-tiba seorang gadis berkacamata,dan seperti orang cina datang ke kedainya.

"hai Gopal"kata si perempuan yang diketahui namanya Ying.

"hai,Ying"kata Gopal.

"eh siapa kau"kata Ying.

"aku Boboiboy,cucunya tok aba"kata Boboiboy.

"oh,aku Ying salam kenal"kata Ying.

"salam kenal juga"kata Boboiboy.

"kau baru disini ye"kata Ying.

"Haah"kata Boboiboy.

"tok aba,hot coklat satu"kata Ying.

"siap"kata tok aba.

"eh,Gopal kau tau tak kemaren Yaya bertingkah aneh lagi"kata Ying.

"dia bertingkah apa lagi"kata Gopal.

"dia cakap hantu itu akan menghantui kita"kata Ying.

"hah,iye ke,huhuhu"kata Gopal.

Boboiboy pun bingung dengan tingkah mereka lalu Boboiboy pun bertanya kepada mereka berdua.

"kalian bicara tentang apa"kata Boboiboy.

"kau kenal Yaya tak"kata Gopal.

"kenal,kenapa dengan dia"kata Boboiboy.

"jadi seperti ini,Yaya itu orangnya sering bertingkah aneh,kadang-kadang dia bilang ada seseorang duduk di kursi dan dia bilang kenapa dia tidak di absen,padahal tidak ada siapa-siapa disitu"kata Ying.

"yang lebih parah lagi,dia bilang sekolah SMP pulau rintis itu berhantu,huhuhu"kata Gopal.

"oh,seperti itu,ih,seramnya."kata Boboiboy.

"kau harus hati hati dengan Yaya,dia itu sering bertingkah aneh,jadi kalau dia bilang tentang hantu kau langsung lari saja"kata ying.

"Ok kalau begitu"kata Boboiboy.

lalu mereka berdua pun pulang ke rumah masing-masing.Boboiboy masih terpikir cerita yang dibilang Ying dan Gopal tadi.

'betulkah sekolah itu berhantu.'batin Boboiboy.

skip

keesokannya Boboiboy bangun dari tempat tidur.waktu menunjukan pukul 04.50.dia pun bangun dari tempat tidur dan sholat shubuh.dia pun mengambil air wudhu dan langsung sholat.setelah selesai Boboiboy mandi dan setelah mandi dia memakai baju sekolah.dia pun sarapan.setelah itu dia pun ke kedai tok aba.

"tok aba Boboiboy berangkat sekolah ye,assalamu'alaikum"kata boboiboy

"waalaikum'salam "kata tok aba.

dia pun berjalan ke sekolahnya.dia pun sampai di sekolah SMP-nya.saat dia memasuki lorong,tapi dia tidak tahu dimana ruang guru.lalu dia melihat orang berambut raven dan memakai kacamata sedang berdiri.Boboiboy pun bertanya kepada orang itu.entah kenapa dia merasa merinding dengan orang itu.

"permisi,ruang guru dimana ya"kata Boboiboy.

orang itu tidak merespon.dia hanya mengulurkan tangan saja.Boboiboy pun membalikkan kepalanya.

"oh.disitu,terima--"kata Boboiboy.

Boboiboy pun kaget,karena orang tadi sudah hilang.dia pun berlari ke ruang guru karena ketakutan.lalu Boboiboy pun masuk ke ruang guru tersebut.

"permisi,Bu,saya murid baru.nama saya Boboiboy,ibu tahu dimana kelas saya"kata Boboiboy.

"oh,Boboiboy,sini ibu antarkan,ibu pun nanti mengajar di kelas tersebut"kata Bu guru yang bernama ibu timy.

TBC

sampai sini dulu chapternya.kalau kalian ingin cerita ini berlanjut reviews continue atau di discontinue.kalau kalian bilang continue cerita ini akan saya lanjutkan.

oh ya yang cerita Boboiboy dan Fang love story itu saya discontinue ya karena gak ada ide lagi.

jadi sampai di sini dulu ceritanya.

review please--.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok ini adalah part keduanya,dari cerita ini.disini ada nama oc juga ya karena saya gak tau di namakan siapa.terima kasih review-nya karena minta lanjut.jadi itu membuat saya jadi semangat.saya akan balaskan review-nya

from sartikaervi:terima kasih akan saya lanjutkan.

from Wahyu nur aini:terima kasih nanti saya lanjutkan.

From Kurniawati:tentu saja akan saya lanjutkan.

so lets start this story.

cekgu timy pun mengantarkan Boboiboy ke kelasnya.sebelum masuk kelas Boboiboy disuruh menunggu di luar.

"bangun,selamat pagi cikgu"kata Yaya menjadi ketua kelas.

"selamat pagi cikgu"kata satu kelas.

"selamat pagi semua,hah hari ini,kalian ada murid baru,silahkan masuk."kata cikgu timy.

lalu Boboiboy pun masuk ke kelas.lalu dia memperkenalkan dirinya sendiri.untung dia sekelas dengan Gopal,Ying,dan Yaya.

"hai,semua namaku Boboiboy,salam kenal ya"kata Boboiboy.

"salam kenal juga Boboiboy"kata 1 kelas.

saat Boboiboy melihat-lihat kelas dia melihat anak yang tadi,yang dia bertanya tempat ruang guru.dia pun merinding tiba-tiba.

"Ok,Boboiboy kau boleh duduk di salah satu bangku yang ada di dekat jendela itu"kata Bu timy.

'eh,salah satu bangku,bangku kosong kan cuma satu,kenapa dia bilang salah satu bangku'batin Boboiboy.

Boboiboy pun langsung membuang pikirannya.dia langsung duduk di belakang tempat Yaya duduk.dia pun menyapa orang itu.

"Eh,hai apa kabar"kata Boboiboy.

pemuda itu pun tidak menjawab.dia hanya menyeringai kepada Boboiboy.Boboiboy pun ketakutan dan langsung menghadap depan saja.cekgu pun mengabsen anak-anak.

"Yaya"kata cikgu.

"Hadir"kata Yaya.

"Ying"kata cikgu.

"Hadir"kata Ying.

"Gopal"kata cikgu.

"Hadir"kata Gopal.

Murid pun diabsen oleh cikgu timy.lalu sampai lah ke nama Boboiboy.

"Boboiboy"kata cikgu.

'Eh,kenapa sudah namaku,kenapa dia tidak diabsen'batin Boboiboy.

"Ha-Hadir,cikgu mau bertanya."kata Boboiboy.

"Bertanya apa"kata cikgu.

"Anak yang dibelakang ku,tidak diabsen"kata Boboiboy.

cikgu timy pun melihat meja di belakang Boboiboy.dia tidak melihat siapa-siapa disana.

"Tidak ada siapa-siapa disana boboiboy,itu kursinya kosong,mungkin kau hanya berkhayal Boboiboy."kata cikgu.

Boboiboy pun merinding ketakutan,karena hanya dia yang bisa melihat anak di belakangnya dan yang lain beranggapan Boboiboy itu aneh.

kringgggggg.

bel istirahat pun berbunyi,dia pun menenangkan pikirannya.Yaya pun mengajak Boboiboy keluar ke taman.

"uh,Boboiboy,ikut aku ke taman"kata Yaya.

"eh,untuk apa"kata Boboiboy.

"Ada hal yang harus kubicarakan denganmu"kata Yaya.

Gopal dan Ying pun melihat Boboiboy dan Yaya yang aneh-aneh.

"ehemm,kalian mau kemana"kata Gopal.

"Oh,aku diajak Yaya ke taman"kata Boboiboy.

"untuk apa"kata Ying.

"Ada hal yang harus kubicarakan dengan Boboiboy"kata Yaya.

"Memangnya tentang apa"kata Ying.

"Kalian tidak perlu tau"kata Yaya.

lalu Gopal pun menganguk mengerti.

"Yaya,kau mau pacaran dengan Boboiboy ya,sampai tidak mau membicarakannya dengan kami"kata Gopal.

Boboiboy pun batuk-batuk dan muncullah semburat merah di pipi Yaya.

"eh,uh mana ada"kata Yaya.

dengan sigap Yaya menarik Boboiboy ke luar kelas.mereka berdua pun sampai di taman.Yaya pun mengajukan pertanyaan ke Boboiboy.

"Eh,Boboiboy aku mau bertanya"kata Yaya.

"Tanya apa"kata Boboiboy.

"Kau bisa melihat orang di belakangmu"kata Boboiboy.

Boboiboy pun kaget dengan pertanyaan yang diajukan kepadanya oleh Yaya.

"B-bisa,memang kau bisa melihatnya"kata Boboiboy.

"Tentu saja bisa,jadi begini,sebelum kau disini dia itu selalu menghantuiku.dia selalu bilang tolong aku,tetapi aku tidak tahu maksudnya.aku pun ingin berkomunikasi dengannya di kelas,namu kau takut semua nmurid menganggap ku aneh.jadi apakah kau mau menolongku untuk membantunya."kata Yaya.

"Menolongnya,tapi ini bahaya"kata Boboiboy.

"Justru bahaya aku ingin menolongnya karena aku tidak ingin di dihantui dia lagi,aku tidak memaksamu"kata Yaya.

"uh,bagaimana ya"kata Boboiboy.

"Baiklah akan kutunggu nanti jawabannya."kata Yaya.

kringgggggg.

bel pun berbunyi dan mereka berdua bergegas ke kelas.

saat pelajaran biologi,Boboiboy pun mengamati gurunya di depan.tapi dia merasa tidak enak karena anak dibelakangnya.dia pun menghadap belakang dengan perlahan.saat dia menengok ke belakang,ternyata anak itu tidak ada.dia pun lega,tetapi saat dia menghadap depan anak itu muncul di depan mejanya dengan wajah yang berdarah-darah dan bagian mulutnya seperti bolong.

"Kyaaaa"kata Boboiboy.

lalu Boboiboy pun berpindah ke suatu tempat.tempat itu adalah kelasnya.dia pun bingung.

"Eh,ini kan kelasku,tapi dimana semua murid"kata Boboiboy.

Boboiboy pun melihat dua murid menyeret seorang anak laki-laki.Boboiboy tahu siapa yang dua orang itu seret,yaitu anak yang selalu menghantuinya.Boboiboy pun mengikuti dua orang itu.

"mereka mau kemana ya"kata Boboiboy.

tiba-tiba dua anak itu berhenti di sebuah ruangan.Boboiboy pun melihat kedua orang itu.

"Ini kan gudang sekolah"kata Boboiboy.

Boboiboy pun melihat kedua wajah orang itu dan salah satunya Boboiboy seperti kenal dengan orang itu.

"Eh,sepertinya aku kenal dia,tapi dimana"kata Boboiboy.

Boboiboy pun mendengar percakapan mereka.

"Berani kau mendekatinya Fang,berani kau"kata salah satu anak.

"Memangnya kenapa,dia adalah orang kusukai"kata anak yang bernama Fang.

"Masih kau mengucapkannya"kata anak itu.

Boboiboy pun mendengar nama anak yang pergerakannya di kunci itu.

"Tunggu,tadi siapa namanya Fang"kata Boboiboy.

Lalu Fang pun lepas dari kunciannya dan menghajar anak yang ada didepannya.anak itu anak yang satunya lagi menarik tangan Fang dengan sangat kuat.lalu Fang pun terkunci lagi.anak yang ada di depan Fang pun mengeluarkan pisau untuk mengancam Fang.

"kalau kau sekali lagi bilang nama Timi kau akan kubunuh"kata anak itu.

lalu Fang pun lepas dari kunciannya dan dia pun maju ke badan anak itu,dan Fang pun tertusuk pisau.kedua anak itu pun kaget dan dia lari dari gudang itu.

Boboiboy pun langsung lari dari gudang itu.dia pun berjalan melewati koridor.saat berjalan Boboiboy pun melihat ke belakang dan dia melihat Fang mengejarnya dengan muka,tangan,kaki yang berdarah-darah dan di badannya ada bolongan seperti sundel bolong.

"Kyaaa"kata Boboiboy.

Boboiboy pun berhenti berlari karena di depannya buntu.dia pun terpojok.Fang pun mendekatinya.Boboiboy pun ketakutan setengah mati.Boboiboy pun menutup matanya.

"Tolong aku"kata Fang.

Boboiboy pun kaget dengan kata-katanya.dia pun membuka matanya dan Fang pun mengagetkan dari bawah seperti kena jumpscare.

di UKS.

"Kyaaa"kata Boboiboy.

Boboiboy pun terbangun dari tempat tidur UKS.dia pun melihat sekitar.

"Bagaimana aku bisa di UKS"kata Boboiboy.

"kau dah sadar Boboiboy"kata Yaya.

ternyata selama dia pingsan,dia di kawani oleh Yaya.

"sudah,aku tidak apa-apa,bagaimana aku bisa di sini"kata Boboiboy.

"tadi kau pingsan di kelas lalu aku dan Gopal membawamu ke sini"kata Yaya.

"jawabannya aku ikut"kata Boboiboy.

"hah"kata Yaya.

"Maksud aku,kau tadi mengajakku untuk membantumu,dan jawabannya aku ikut"kata Boboiboy.

"Ini serius kan Boboiboy,ini bukan paksaan"kata Yaya.

"Aku serius,dan selama aku pingsan aku dapat informasi."kata Boboiboy.

"Kalau begitu ayo pulang,sudah bel dari tadi,nanti aku akan mengunjungi kedai tok aba untuk mendengar informasimu."kata Yaya.

"Baiklah,jangan beritahu tok aba ye tentang ini"kata Boboiboy.

"iya,aku tahu maksudmu"kata Yaya.

mereka berdua pun pulang dari sekolah.

TBC.

Kalau misalnya kurang seram maaf ya,aku kurang ahli buat cerita seram.oke sampai di sini dulu ceritanya,silakan review nya,bye bye.


End file.
